


Piuma

by Taronthejellybean



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Small Towns, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Underage Smoking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taronthejellybean/pseuds/Taronthejellybean
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	Piuma

Piuma. (羽毛)  
1.  
“有时候我真讨厌文学。你知道吗，克拉克。昨天我看书的时候甚至吐了。” 他看着自己的鞋尖说道。穿着匡威帆布鞋的脚从屋顶水泥平台的边缘垂下来，离地大约两米左右。底下是一个画着许多黄线的超市停车场。  
“是吗？”克拉克低下头来，看到他柔软的黑发缠绕在他头顶，平时都朝一个方向倒的漂亮发型被他刻意揉乱成一团向各个方向刺去。“你看了什么？”他忍不住摸了摸那个脑袋，换回一个狠狠的瞪视。  
“《小径分岔的花园》。简直是疯言疯语，你能相信吗，我本来以为我能看完，可当我看到那一大堆臆造的文章名录时我就跑到厕所去吐了。我吐得隔着两层地板把阿福招来问我是不是生病了，我都不好说是还是不是，我觉得那本蠢书就快把我搞病了。”  
“你最后是怎么回答的？”  
“没有，我说没有，让他别担心。然后我就转身跑回房间把那本狗日的书扔下楼去了。说不定现在还在草地里。该死，我连马桶都没冲。”  
克拉克又站了一会，盯了他的头顶一阵，然后也坐了下来把脚从边缘垂了下去。“好吧。我没看过那本书，但你说得我很有兴趣看一看。晚上我可以去你家拿吗？”  
“如果它还在的话。”男孩说。过了一会他又补充道：“晚上你得自己去找。”  
“好吧，布鲁斯。我都不敢相信如果连博尔赫斯都会被你骂成这样，这世界上还有什么是值得一看的了。”克拉克笑着撞了一下他的肩膀，轻轻地，为了避免他们俩都掉下去摔断腿。  
“没有。” 布鲁斯说。他的视线终于从鞋尖上移开了，他看了一眼克拉克，又转过脸把视线投向牢牢关着的超市透明的自动玻璃门。从这里看过去那两扇门好像没有那么脏了，不过上面贴着的两道红蓝色的线还是没能让这家超市看起来生机勃勃一点。“什么也没有，克拉克。那本装腔作势的书，疯子一样的胡言乱语。他根本没有打算启迪任何人，他只是想告诉人们人到底能在自己的脑子里迷失到什么地步。”  
“噢，好吧。”克拉克若有所思地、轻轻地说道。他也看着那道自动玻璃门，看到好像有个粉红色的人走了过去，他也说不好有没有。“或许你才是对的。人们吹捧另一些人只是因为他们能做出一些别人做不到的事，比如写出脑子里的念念叨叨；人们做这些事只是因为这个。不管那些事到底是不是有意义的。”  
“不管那些事是不是有意义的。”布鲁斯重复了一遍。然后他露出了今天的第一个微笑，即使那个笑看起来还是蒙了一层厌烦的尘埃。“你也会说这种话了，克拉克。”  
“严师出高徒嘛。”  
他凑过去拿鼻尖蹭了蹭布鲁斯的脸，吻了吻他的耳朵，偷偷换了一次气好让布鲁斯身上微微的汗味充斥了他的肺部。这些事情是没有意义的，那些也是没有意义的，他和布鲁斯的第一次工具间偷吻也是没有意义的。他们总是在讨论这些，可是这些和那些都无关紧要，因为他们做出的一切事情，依照布鲁斯的理论来说，全都是没有意义的。会惹得他呕吐。他伸出手抱住了布鲁斯，把他往自己怀里拖了拖。“那他的诗呢？你知道，就是那首烂大街的《我该用什么留住你》。”  
布鲁斯在他的怀里沉默了很久，久到他怀疑布鲁斯是被他的怀抱憋坏了。他于是急急忙忙地松开了一点胳膊，让布鲁斯抬起头来和他对视。  
“那个嘛。”布鲁斯慢悠悠地说。几乎是有点吞吞吐吐的。他又把头低了下去，抵着克拉克日益变得结实的胸膛。“那个嘛。”他又说了一次。  
“诗歌总是个例外。”克拉克替他回答。作为奖赏，布鲁斯抬起头来，给了他一个印在嘴唇上的吻。  
突然，那道棺材板一样闭得死紧的电动门悄悄向两边谦卑地滑开了，里面出来了一个-----并不怎么趾高气扬，并不怎么珠光宝气的-----穿着红蓝色超市制服的人。那个人看起来好像只是想出来抽根烟，离开冷气充足的超市到这晒得马路尘土飞扬的大太阳下来透个气，不幸发现屋顶上的布鲁斯和克拉克打乱了他的计划。他手舞足蹈地冲了过来朝着他们哇哇大叫，两个男孩立刻敏捷地收回腿，一边往另一头超市背面的逃生梯跑。途中克拉克还发现了一些脱落下来的碎水泥，他捡了一块比较大块的，停下来在手里掂了掂就向那个人砸去。水泥块落到了他的帽檐上，把红色的超市鸭舌帽从他脑袋上掀了下来，露出一头在太阳底下枯草一样又黄又白的头发。克拉克又看了他一眼，在他弯下腰去捡帽子的时候飞快地爬下了逃生梯坐进他们自己动手修好的二手吉普里。布鲁斯在他来得及关好门之前就踩下油门，把这座可怜的镇子边缘的超市抛在身后。  
“你为什么要那么做？”在他们返回镇子的路上布鲁斯问他。克拉克听了只是耸耸肩。  
“你以前不会干这种事。”没有得到回答，布鲁斯声音中带上了点愤怒，他转过头来望着副驾驶上的克拉克。“别再这么做，如果你是觉得我可能喜欢你这么做，或者你只是受了我的影响。不管怎么样都别再这么做，克拉克。你以前不干这种事。”  
“下次叫我一起逃学之前你再这么提醒自己一遍。”他仍然只是耸了耸肩，看着前面空荡荡的狭窄柏油路，即使他知道这个时间点既不会有人开车出镇，也不会有人进去。  
接着他们就沉默了。直到布鲁斯把车开进韦恩家大宅的地下车库，克拉克才跳下车来，在布鲁斯下车之前打开了他的车门吻了吻他的脸。“别生气。”他说，“你没有改变任何事情。这是我留给你的秘密，布鲁斯。替我保守它。” 然后克拉克短暂地笑了一下，给布鲁斯看他毫无改变的明亮眼睛，洁白的牙齿和藏着一点秘密傲慢的讨人喜爱的嘴角，随后走出了地下车库，准备乘着午饭间隙悄悄溜回学校。他一会可能还会在那重新见到布鲁斯，但要是布鲁斯决定他今天不来的话，克拉克就不会见到他了。

2.  
某天午休的时候布鲁斯来克拉克的文学课教室找他。他耳朵上的那个新的蝙蝠耳钉不见了，取而代之的是满脸阴霾。尽管他本来就看起来不太高兴，可克拉克就是看得出来，布鲁斯今天尤为不愉快。“你的蝙蝠耳钉呢？”他问道，同时在忙着把他的笔夹在课本上和笔记本一起收进单肩包里。  
“我课上试着把它拿下来，然后穿不回去了。”布鲁斯郁郁地说。他摊开手掌，让克拉克看那枚小小的黑色玩意躺在他的手心里。“帮帮我。”他说道这句话的时候声音突然变成了一种咕咕哝哝，克拉克没太费劲就弄懂了他在说什么。“好啊。”他欣然答应。“你的几何课本要不要放在我包里？”  
于是他们赶到食堂匆匆拿了个三明治就跑了出来，原因是布鲁斯担心他新打没多久的耳洞会长起来。他们一路爬到天台上，克拉克扯开先前被他们撬开又假扣住的锁，然后他们就到了全校最没人注意的角落。但布鲁斯执意要蹲在天台的正中央，以确保下面绝对没人看得到他们。  
“啊嗷。”在克拉克试图把耳钉穿过去的时候布鲁斯哼道。克拉克立刻停下了手上的动作。  
“弄痛你了？”  
“没事。”布鲁斯哼道。“继续。”  
“我觉得好像有点出血了。”克拉克凑近了看，一点血珠从那个小洞里渗了出来，于是他后知后觉地想到他没有做过任何消毒措施，手还刚刚抓过一个薄纸包着的三明治，他还觉得那纸有点透油，尽管三明治里根本就没什么油。“我手没消毒。”他尴尬地停住了动作，手从布鲁斯凉凉的耳垂上拿了下来。那里被他们俩折腾得一片通红，有点肿胀，带着血珠的小洞固执地不肯放布鲁斯的耳钉过去。  
“我知道，继续。”布鲁斯不耐烦地瞥了他一眼。“这只耳朵昨天还在发炎，它根本就没好过。”  
“天，那你或许就这样放着它比较好。”  
“继续！”布鲁斯突然腾地站了起来，他的声音也提高了，他俯视着跪蹲着的克拉克，眉头皱成一团。“我不想它长起来。”他的声音又低了下去，像对克拉克感到抱歉似的，但眉心还是皱着。 “我恨这个洞。我没办法不想它，一想到它里面会长好但表面上这个洞还会在这里就让我心神不宁。”  
克拉克眯起眼睛怀疑地看着他。“你确定这个洞没法彻底消失？“  
“我不想冒这个险。”布鲁斯恶声恶气地说。  
“我也不想害得你感染然后不得不切掉一只耳朵。”  
“我不会的。”  
“可我也不想冒这个险。”  
布鲁斯定定地站在那，保持了这个姿势两三秒，然后克拉克看到有一滴水落了下来砸到地上，变成了一个小灰点。他以为那是布鲁斯被晒出来的汗水，随后他意识到布鲁斯的汗很少，从来都只是凉凉地聚集在皮肤表层，像一张薄膜一样包裹着他；克拉克从没有见过布鲁斯的汗珠落地。他急忙站了起来，在布鲁斯来得及躲开他的视线之前看清了那一层薄薄的盖着那两只蓝眼睛的水膜，一滴小小的泪珠甚至还没有落地，停留在布鲁斯的脸颊上，后面拖着一道长长的水迹。  
克拉克急忙伸出舌尖舔掉了它，咸咸涩涩的，还有布鲁斯脸颊上那一层薄汗的味道。  
“该死。”布鲁斯闭起眼睛低声咒骂。克拉克抓着他的肩膀，为他挡住了迎面直射过来的太阳。  
“好吧，”他妥协道。“让我去洗个手，我会帮你穿好的。”

3.  
克拉克没有想过他也有一天会站在这里。  
吱吱呀呀的浮泡的木地板踩上去的声音尤其令人厌烦。桌面上的州旗和国旗摆件，老一套。  
克拉克脸颊发烫，痛感藏在肿胀的皮肤下血管一样突突直跳。他抬起手背搓了搓鼻子，极力想要避免那股不知道哪来的生菜汤的味道钻进他的鼻腔里，噢，他的右手也好痛。指关节肿胀通红。握着拳头一连打了三个人的结果。  
“肯特先生。” 他们的主任十分，十分的严肃。好像他以为克拉克会害怕自己的名字一样。难道他不知道谁也不会害怕自己的名字吗？克拉克站直了一点，把目光坦诚地投向桌子后面。那小老头阴森森地缩在他的那把大椅子上。他透过酒瓶底厚的眼镜回瞪克拉克，把那两只布满红血丝的老眼睛睁得大大的，整个人又往后缩了缩。他从面前的墨水瓶里抽出一支前头沾满墨水的钢笔，克拉克看见有一点蓝墨水沾到了他的大拇指上。主任低着头在他面前的那张纸上画了两个圈，克拉克的眼光一直追随着那点沾在他大拇指上的蓝墨水。  
真傻。他悄悄地想道，然后他又想起了布鲁斯。他想象出来的布鲁斯的轻蔑表情逗乐了自己，克拉克在脑子里又给了那张长着漂亮蓝眼睛的脸一个吻，然后他想象布鲁斯笑着凑过来边说话边用他的嘴唇磨蹭克拉克的唇角。接着------噢，克拉克愉快地发现他在主任的大桌子前，面对着一个小老头和他的即将到来的处罚，他硬了。一半是由于他根本就不在乎这些，大半是对布鲁斯的幻想。  
“你知道自己做了什么吗？”  
我做了-----克拉克仔细地想了想，他的眉毛在他仔细思索的时候皱起来了一点。“我打了人。” 他轻松地说。  
“你打了------”主任难以置信地将他的五官向四面八方伸展，骤然又缩成了愤怒的、皱巴巴的一小团。“肯特先生，您似乎没有意识到事情的严重性。” 他在这里刻意停了一下，好像在希望克拉克能够自己醒悟过来。“我想知道，您为什么打人？我相信肯特先生和肯特夫人也会想从我这里知道您客观的、有理的答案。”  
这是个威胁，恰到好处、正中要害。肯特先生和肯特夫人是克拉克的无意义世界里唯二具有天然意义的东西，另一样是布鲁斯。但布鲁斯从来不在乎他做了什么，他对克拉克的一切都不设期望，因此他也绝不抱有质疑。因此他们的关系保持着一种纯洁性，克拉克还没想好他要用什么来比喻他和布鲁斯的这种关系。这像是个有效期限与他们爱情保持时间等长的形而上学问题。  
“先生，”克拉克郑重其事地说，使用一种十分夸张，十分复古的语气：“如果您能相信我是抱着一种正确的信念，或者说是正义感，出于对本校的维护而不得不采取了相对极端的手端-------”  
“您有任何担保人吗？”主任打断了他，老眼睛从他的发黄的镜片后面朝克拉克射出恶毒的目光。“任何在场知情的人，能证明您的动机确实如您所说的那样高尚有理？”  
“我不-----”  
“是的。”一个声音在他后面说道。“是的，他有。”  
克拉克甚至不用去看。他完全知道布鲁斯是怎样穿过漆成黄色的拱顶走廊推开了门走进来，站在他身后半寸远的地方，几乎是紧贴着他。热量源源不断地在他们之间交换，克拉克又想起了他裤子里先前被恶心的差不多软下去的部分。它又悄悄地、自豪地抬起了头。

离开那间办公室以后，他们没有去任何地方。相反，办公室门口有一条木凳子。他们就在那里做了下来拥抱成一团。布鲁斯的膝盖抵着他勃发的部分，下巴搁在他的肩头，胳膊在克拉克polo衫粗糙的布料上无聊地磨蹭。  
“你知道我不会在这里管你的这个的，对吧？”他的膝盖往里顶了顶，克拉克悄悄地痛得龇牙咧嘴。  
“我知道。我待会可以自己解决。就是那样说话真是太让我恶心了，像跟那个老头子在上戏剧课。”  
“哼。布鲁斯动了动，从克拉克的一边肩膀换到了另一边，他被打肿的那一边。然后他的脸贴了上来，挤压着克拉克肿胀的面部肌肉，有点痛，可是布鲁斯的脸凉凉的，他突突跳的阵痛慢慢地蜷缩起来，在他肿的高高的脸颊下像只舒服的兔子。“你是不是对着什么都能硬起来？你都不知道我有多讨厌戏剧。”  
“我当然知道。”克拉克委屈地哼哼。他的毛茸茸的脑袋在布鲁斯的肩窝里蹭，布鲁斯被他烦得挣脱了拥抱，翻了个身倒在他的腿上。上课时间走廊里一个人都没有，他们可以想怎么来就怎么来。克拉克把他关节紫红的手掌翻过来平放在布鲁斯肚子上，专心致志地感受那里传来的痛感，以期压制住他有愈演愈烈趋势的青春期躁动。布鲁斯闭着眼睛躺了一会，假装一无所知。但他很快就没法对那里传来的热度熟视无睹了。克拉克的大腿肌肉在他脑袋底下绷得死紧，甚至开始微微发抖。他叹了口气爬起来抓起克拉克的手把他往上拽，示意克拉克跟他走。  
“我最近发现了一件事。”他边走边说，引着克拉克穿过走廊去最近的男厕所。克拉克得集中全身注意力才能让他的两条腿迈开，因此他只好简短地问道：“什么？”  
“大部分的时候，日子都过得像羽毛一样轻。像你一样，像我们一样轻飘飘的。但有时候有些事情就会让它落到你眼前。比如说，你今天打架。”  
布鲁斯声音明亮地说。

4.  
布鲁斯翻了个身，他光裸的胸膛紧贴着克拉克的。他的眼睛用力地闭着，太用力了以至于害得白光在他眼前闪个不停。  
而克拉克在吻他。那些又轻又细小的吻絮絮不断地落在他脸上和肩上，像雪一样快要把他埋在下面。他们间总是有太多的亲吻，太多了。几乎所有的事情最后都会导向没完没了的吻。两个年轻的蔷薇花神甚至也不会比他们更慷慨，每一次的亲吻都像随性所至地种下的一朵花，到最后这些花朵枝缠枝蔓连蔓地缠了他们满身。克拉克不知道什么时候开始哭，布鲁斯能感觉到他的眼泪滴在他身上，他专注地想象那是堆积在他身上的细雪开始融化。  
“如果我可以留下来我会的，布鲁斯。我想要。”  
布鲁斯仍然只是闭着眼睛。他让克拉克把脸埋在他腰和臀部间的凹陷里哭，眼泪顺着他的腹部滑下去，被他们的衣服和花床单吸收得无影无踪。  
“求求你，布鲁斯。天。天。求求你。如果我可以留下来，我会------我会------我的天哪。”  
“克拉克，你该求你的爸妈去。我们都知道你求谁也不会有结果。耶稣基督不管这事，我试过了。”他睁开眼，看着阁楼低矮漆黑的天花板，白光还在他眼前闪，他什么也看不见，眩晕感入侵了他的大脑。布鲁斯头一次感到一些“意义”在他面前的深渊里隐隐浮现，但他不想去抓住，莫名其妙的虚空存在于他的肠胃里。当他躺下来，那就像一滩臭水一样俘虏了他的整个身体，在他的胸口不声不响地打开一个空洞。  
克拉克和他不一样。  
他太聪明了，他的聪明让他在这个愚蠢的小镇上变得孤独，孤独在他眼里制造出了那些无意义的假象。可克拉克是属于这个世界的，当布鲁斯和他交换了那第一个包含希望的吻的时候他就知道，克拉克是从那个充满意义，由人类规则主宰运转的世界里来的。那羽毛般的生活充满了布鲁斯轻飘飘的身体，因为他逆来顺受，他空洞不堪。他在原地起起伏伏，时而好像飘得很远，可最终他哪儿也不会去；因为布鲁斯韦恩是一片羽毛，而克拉克肯特是一朵真正的、长错了地方的玫瑰。  
“大都会很好，你在那会有些新的发现。”  
“除非我会发现你。”克拉克仍然抽噎着。他强壮温暖的胳膊环抱着布鲁斯，他像只迷路的大狗一样慌张。布鲁斯瞪着那仿佛要压在他身上的天花板，努力不去想他害了克拉克，他害得他把根扎得有多深多错误。  
“让我们祈祷那别发生。”  
克拉克枕在他的胸口，抽泣得那么狠，布鲁斯甚至听到他打起了小小的嗝。“别告诉我你不爱我。”  
布鲁斯没有回答。他闭上眼睛让愤怒的克拉克弓起背将他笼罩，牙齿咬住他的嘴唇，强迫地索要一个暴力的亲吻，或者是一个在他身上的克拉克的痕迹。布鲁斯深知这是最后一个亲吻，在他身上留下的第一个算那么回事的伤疤。  
当克拉克回过神来局促不安地退开，布鲁斯只是转过身去背对着他。“你走的时候别叫我。“ 最后他说。  
他听着克拉克凝视他良久以后慢慢躺下发出的窸簌声，从那以后再也没有人移动，直到布鲁斯终于确定克拉克已经睡着。他静悄悄地坐起来，取下耳朵上的耳钉，思虑再三以后他掀开床单把那个黑色的小蝙蝠丢进某条由于阁楼年久失修而开裂的缝隙里。随后他悄悄地离开了阁楼，客厅已经被收拾得空空荡荡，只有几个巨大的包裹扔在门廊边。一辆装着桌椅电器的搬家卡车静静地停在台阶下，夜色让它有了怪兽般的轮廓。布鲁斯没再看它。  
他沿着小路的走，径直走进了夜色里。


End file.
